


The Devil is a Cannibal

by ScreamingOfTheLambs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Angels, Bottom Will, Character Death, Deal with a Devil, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Fallen Angels, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is the devil, Heaven & Hell, Hell, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Canon Compliant, Resurrection, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingOfTheLambs/pseuds/ScreamingOfTheLambs
Relationships: Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham & Winston, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. A Deal with the Devil

Deep in the marshes of Louisiana, a brunette woman stumbled along, holding a small baby to her breasts. It was difficult to navigate the dark wetland, falling into the water on occasion, standing quickly to slap a hand over the baby’s face to hush his wails. The woman’s curly hair stuck to her wet forehead, a fresh bruise blooming on her cheek. Voices and flashlights destroyed the peaceful marsh, the woman knelt down and looked up at the sky. The people searching for her were slowly moving in closer. Shouting to each other, she looked down at the small curly haired baby, his small eyes were a light blue like his father’s. She whispered an incantation, calling on someone other worldly for help. 

A tall broad-shouldered man appeared in a bout of flame, and a momentary smell of sulfur. Glowing red eyes stared down at the woman, as she sat on her knees with the child in her arms. She sniveled and looked up at the man with green eyes. 

“It has been a while since I have received a genuine request for a deal.” The man’s ashy hair was slicked back, he wore a black and red suit, with a black tie. He knelt and offered his arm to the woman “Stand up. Tell me what you would like to happen, and I will tell you what I want in return.” The man’s voice was deep and relaxing despite being the Devil himself. 

“My name is Elizabeth Graham. I-I need to get away from my husband, I’ll do whatever you want just make sure I am somewhere safe, mister...” 

“You may call me Hannibal. I rather like that name for myself here. I will have you sent to a beautiful little house in Italy, I ask for the soul of the child. When it turns twenty, I will reap it’s soul, and you are to never have contact with it.” Hannibal offered, holding out his hand for Elizabeth to shake. The lines in his palm glowed with heat, and Elizabeth took his hand and shook it. Sealing her deal with the Devil, and determining her son’s fate. Before the woman disappeared, she kissed her son’s forehead. Hannibal stood alone, the baby now on the ground, wailing. With a small grimace Hannibal leaned down to peer at the small child, he sighed as he picked up the baby and touched his back to leave a small symbol on his skin. Marking small Will, as claimed by a demon to be dead at the age of twenty. 

**** 

The first years of Will’s life were almost normal, the toddler wobbled around the house, his father keeping eye silently. Eventually, he began going to school. Hannibal was out and about and saw the boy running down the street, recognizing the aura the boy let off he decided to follow. To avoid suspicion Will changed his form in an alley, becoming a dog. Will was being followed by two bigger kids, both more developed than Will. Will crammed himself in the corner of the alley, staring at the two kids. 

“Hey, freak, what’s your problem? Don’t wanna play football?” One of the boys taunts. Will looked down at the ground. 

“Look at us! You loser!” the other kid grabbed Will by the hair and threw him onto the muddy concrete. Will grunts and the kids took turns kicking him for a while. Hannibal sat at the end of the alley, watching. The two boys slowly backed off, snickering and walking back down the alley to leave Will by himself. Soft sniffles, and hiccups came from the end of the alley. Hannibal trotted over to the boy, sniffing at him. The curly haired boy’s face had small cuts on his lips, cheek, and his nose was bleeding. Hannibal watched; his head tilted. Will perked up a bit and smiled weakly, his front baby tooth missing. 

“H-Hi, puppy...” Will reached out his small hands to pet at Hannibal. Hannibal nearly growled but stayed still, letting Will pet his shiny coat of fur. Will slowly relaxed, pulling himself up to sit up, wiping his bloody nose. Hannibal decided this wasn’t too terrible, and looked at the beat up child. Will’s hair was matted with mud and dust, and his clothes were now dirty. Hannibal stood on all four legs and barked, leading the way out of the alley. Will followed, holding at Hannibal’s fur. The dog trotted down the street, guiding the boy, and Hannibal barked once they reached the school. Will leaned down and ran his hands over the top of Hannibal’s head, scratching his ears. 

“Good boy!” Will smiled and he scampers up the stairs into the school. Hannibal sat down and watched, thinking for a moment about possibly staying to see what his soul got up to. Since Hannibal was the Devil, he could see someone’s soul, he could see how pure they were or if they were hell-bound. Will’s soul was a small green light, lodged in the boy’s heart. Hannibal stood up and trotted away, changing back to a human form once he was alone again. 

**** 

Even for Will the years passed quickly. He was still bullied, but he defended himself now. He was seventeen, he was lean and lightly toned, his curly hair covering his forehead and ears. He was on his way home from a party at a girl’s house. It had been the typical teenage party, drinking and smoking readily available. Will’s cheeks were flushed, and he stumbled down a side street, looking for his way home. Hannibal kept a small pocket watch, that he set to keep an eye on Will. He sighed as he summoned himself, a small bust of flames and the eggy smell of sulfur. Hannibal had summoned himself down the street from Will. Will clumsily made his way along the sidewalk. The street was barely lit, and Hannibal stood near a street light to avoid sneaking up on Will. 

“William. Allow me to help you.” Hannibal spoke directly to Will for the first time. It was a shame to Hannibal that Will was drunk, and he doubted Will would remember this encounter. 

“Mmm, who’re you?” Will stops near Hannibal, his words slurring together 

“My name is Hannibal, you don’t know me, I knew your mother.” Hannibal wasn’t exactly lying, and he reached a calloused hand out to steady Will as the teenager swayed. 

“Well, fuck, you’re hot! Uh, how old are you?” Will grins, tilting his head back to look up at the taller man. Hannibal smiled faintly at Will’s words 

“Much older than I look. Far too old for you, Will.” Hannibal wrapped one arm around Will’s waist to steady him, walking him down the street. The street was all houses, each house being separated by a hundred feet or so. Will began dragging his feet as they reached an intersection, Hannibal sighed and picked Will up completely. The Devil carried the boy to his home, holding him bridal style. Will giggled and rambled idiotically to Hannibal. Hannibal walked up Will’s front porch. 

“Is your father home, Will?” Hannibal waited, after not getting a response he gently tugged Will’s curls and repeated himself. 

“No! He’s on a trip to, Florida I think.” Will looked up at Hannibal with his light blue eyes, head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. The demon opened the front door and walked inside with Will. 

“You’re on the path to dying before I even have a part in it, Will. Do you need me around all the time to keep you out of trouble?” Hannibal set Will down once they were in the living room. Will giggled and rolled onto his side. Hannibal let out a sigh, standing up and fetching a glass of water. The house was dirty, and there were a few dents and holes in the walls. A dog lazily plodded up to Hannibal from it’s bed and Hannibal frowned a bit. Will giggled and shuffled around to sit up. In the kitchen, the lightbulb for the light was busted, and the silk was full of dirty dished, and empty bottles of booze sat on the counter and the old barely standing wooden table. Hannibal tuts and wills a cup into existence, filling it with cool water. He walked around the messes on the floor, not wanting to ruin his shoes, as he entered the living room. Will was sitting up, his shirt tossed over the back of the couch. 

“M’sorry... it’s hot..” Will slurred, leaning into the khaki colored fabric of the sofa 

“Do not worry about it, Will. Here drink this.” Hannibal held out the glass to Will, and the seventeen-year-old greedily sipped from the glass, sitting up a bit. The demon watched, working Will over with his brown eyes. Once Will finished his water Hannibal took the glass and it seemingly dissipated. Hannibal wasn’t too worried about Will remembering any of this. Will reached up to pet at Hannibal’s forearm. 

“Sit down with me.” Will grasps at Hannibal’s sleeve, like a small child wanting attention. Hannibal willingly sat down next to Will, and the drunk boy leaned over, resting his head against the man’s shoulder. Hannibal’s lips parted to speak but he chose against it, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Affection was something Hannibal was unused to, he slowly reached up to pat the boy’s curly hair. Time passed slowly, and Will became limp against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal laid him down, taking care not to wake the drunk boy. Hannibal summoned a wool blanket, it was heavy and a dark grey in color. He leaned down, tucking Will in. 

The next morning Will found a small note, written in black pen, in handwriting he didn’t recognize 

‘Dear Will, please take care and avoid falling into trouble again. I will not always be around to keep you out of trouble. From, H.L’


	2. Happy Birthday, Will!

The years passed by quickly, and Hannibal was nearly thankful for that. He kept a keen eye on his boy, he looked forward to meeting Will while Will was cognizant of what is happening. Mere hours separated Hannibal from Will. It was nine at night, Will lived in a small house in Wolf trap, Virginia. Will was still reserved, and he was sleeping. Hannibal decided to drive to Will’s house in his sleek black Bentley. His car crept down the dirt driveway, and to Hannibal’s dismay, there were two cars there. scowl slowly carved into Hannibal’s features, a holy presence had swallowed up Will’s house, and an older man sat on the front porch. 

An angel. Of course. Hannibal had his fair share of encounters with angels. Jack Crawford wasn’t the most popular angel, but he always sought for what was right. Jack sat on a white rocking chair, his back to the door of the small house. Hannibal parked the car and slid out of the driver’s seat. 

“Hello, Jack.” 

“Hannibal.” 

“May I ask why you are here?” 

“I am protecting, Will Graham.” 

“I am aware he has been working to become an FBI agent. I see you angels have already set your eyes on him.” Hannibal approached the porch with careful steps as he spoke “His mother made a deal with me. Once he turns twenty-one, I will get his soul. That is only mere minutes away. I do hope that you do not attempt to stop this from happening.” 

“We have a few minutes. What are you going to do to him?” Jack frowned, glaring at Hannibal. 

“I believe I will take him as a concubine of sorts. He is a charming boy, I have had influence on him since he was a child.” Hannibal folded his hands in front of his body. 

“And keep him in Hell?” 

“At least until he is well trained. I do not want him injuring himself trying to run off.” 

“I see.” Jack stood with a grunt, sighing deeply and shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. Hannibal watched, his eyes glowing a deep red. Being around an angel instinctively made a demon itch, a response that Hannibal lacked. He was the Devil himself after all, why fear an angel who is under you? 

“If I stay here, and fight Will might be able to escape. I can call in another angel.” Jack looked at Hannibal as he paced 

The demon frowned, tracking Jack’s movements, watching his muscles move “I could fall in demons as well. This is not a fight that will be worth it for you, Jack. His soul is already tainted, he would be useless to you and your colleagues.” 

“He’s a good kid, Hannibal.” 

“I am aware. His fate was decided before he was able to speak, or know what was happening. Will is marked, he is mine.” 

“He doesn’t belong to anyone-” Jack started, but was stopped by the front door creaking open. Will stood there, his shoulders hunched slightly. His dark curls splayed around his head like a halo, wearing a white shirt, and blue flannel pajama pants. 

“Jack, why are you at my house? Who are you?” Will’s gaze flicks from Jack to Hannibal, the demon smiles faintly. 

“My name is H-” 

“Will, go inside. This man is dangerous.” Jack interrupted; Hannibal’s lips tugged downwards. Jack turned his back to Hannibal, attempting to herd Will back inside the house. A dog began barking. Hannibal was fast, zipping onto the porch and allowing his true form to escape. Hannibal had large silky ashy blonde wings, and a long black tail. His eyes a vibrant blood red, and his teeth and nails sharper. Jack was caught off guard by Hannibal grabbing him, throwing him down with a crack onto the wooden porch. Will backed up quickly, disappearing into the house. Hannibal took a step into the doorway, Jack grabbed Hannibal’s ankle and jerked him onto the ground. Hannibal landed on his side, twisting to avoid being exposed at his back, Jack dragged him back outside, falling onto him, grabbing at his throat. Jack had large blackish brown wings, that stretched out behind him. Hannibal flailed for a moment before laying limp to deter Jack from continuing his attack. 

Jack released him and stood, Hannibal surged up to kneel, biting into Jack’s arm, digging his nails into the flesh of Jack’s calves. Hannibal’s goal wasn’t to kill Jack, just hurt him enough so he could fetch Will without further intervention. Hannibal tore the tendon of Jack’s heels. The angel howled in pain, falling back, his eyes glowing white. Golden blood spilled on the aged wood under them. It would take about thirty minutes for Jack to heal himself, Hannibal had time to play with. Hannibal stood and made his way into the house. All was silent. An old looking grandfather clock chimed. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. 

Will gasped for air as he ran, through the underbrush and trees. He couldn’t wrap his brain around what he saw. The young man fell and tripped on roots of trees and rocks, bruising his knees and scratching up his arms. He reached a river, wading through the cold water. It seeped right to his bones, his flesh feeling numb. He reached the opposite side of the river and froze up seeing glowing eyes. The man who fought Jack stood there, his head tilted to the side. 

“Hello, William.” 

“How the fuck do you know my name?” Will choked, pulling his small pistol from the waistband of his pants, pointing the weapon at the man 

“Your mother gave it to me. I am the Devil, I tend to go by Hannibal Lecter. When you were a child your soul was sold to me by your mother. Now that you are twenty I have come to collect.” Hannibal explained, his voice even and deep. 

“Get away from me, I’ll shoot.” Will warned. Hannibal let out a soft exhale 

“Do not make this more difficult for yourself, Will. I will not hesitate to restrain you.” Hannibal took a tentative step toward Will, and Will pulled the trigger. A loud bang, and the smell of gunpowder and sulfur. Very suddenly Will was face down in the dirt, a weight on his back and a sharp pain in his leg. Will wailed, he could feel his leg was twisted in the wrong direction. A hot liquid dripped onto him “Go to sleep, dear boy, just for a little while.” Hannibal covered Will’s mouth, cupping his hand to avoid gnashing teeth. Will slowly fell unconscious, laying limp in the grass with the powerful demon poised over him. Hannibal pulled back, picking the boy up bridal style. 

A whisper was all it took for the demon to summon an entrance to Hell, a large staircase and flames licking the air, leading down into the Earth. Hannibal walked down the stairs, his wings tucked against his back, his tail thrashing side to side like a pleased cat. Hannibal’s shoes clicked against the dark stone stairs, and the torches that lit the stairwell were faint. At the bottom of the stairs was an old wooden door that led into a large waiting room, a young lady stood at the podium, a large binder of names sat before her. She looked up, her hair bobbing. 

“Good Afternoon, overlord sir.” She greeted, glancing at Will 

“My newest soul, I will be keeping this one.” Hannibal walked past her. Walking out of the building and unfurling his wings. Will laid pliant in Hannibal’s arms. The demon had a small smirk on his face, as he flew with his bride to his large castle of a home.


	3. Welcome to Hell, Mister Graham!

After some rushing around, Will was set in a bedroom. Hannibal stood off to the side, watching as a lower demon worked on Will’s leg. Her name was Beverly, she had a mouth on her throat, with sharp teeth and large wings that dragged against the stone floor. The woman set Will’s let so the human could properly heal as she began working to heal the limb. Hannibal healed himself of the gunshot wound quickly, frowning in dismay at the black liquid that stained his suit. 

“What’s his name?” Beverly asked, glancing over at Hannibal 

“It is William Graham. He will be my new lover once he adjusts.” Hannibal folded his hands together in front of him. Beverly nods in understanding, taking her time to heal Will’s leg properly. Hannibal sat next to Will in the bed, looking at the young man closely. He had a bit of stubble on his jaw and cheeks, it was trimmed neatly, and his lips parted softly as he breathed, his eyes moving under his eyelids. Hannibal took in a deep smell of Will, a cheap aftershave and the forest. Hannibal stroked his hair, standing up and leaving the room. 

Will groaned at he woke up, sitting up slowly. Freezing up seeing the demon, Beverly, and her second mouth that was gnashing at the smell of a human. Will’s eyebrows knit together, and he rubbed his eyes for a moment before making a double take. 

“Hello, Will, welcome to Hell. I’m Beverly, Hannibal wanted me to make sure you adjust. I’ll show you around when you’re feeling up to it.” She looked at Will. 

“Hi... I just. Give me a minute.” Will sat up, looking around the room. His blue eyes flicking across the room quickly. The room was dark despite being well lit by a chandelier, there was a set of large double doors that led to what Will assumed must be a hallway, and two windows sat on either side of the bed. Will never felt such... soft sheets. The thread count must be high. Across the room from the bed was a smaller door, and a large dresser between the door and the closet. A large maroon rug covered the stone floor, and it had little gold accents that caught the light. 

“Is this all... real?” Will looked at Beverly and she nodded 

“Yeah, it is. Sorry about the mouth, not the best thing for a human to see as soon as they wake up.” The demon joked with a small tight smile. Will couldn’t help but chuckle 

“You could say that.” Will looked down the bed at the form under the sheets that was his legs “Is it broken?” 

“It was, I fixed it, it should just be sore. I’ll get you a cane or something.” Beverly offered, walking to the closet and opening it. She found a black cane with a silver top, walking to the bedside she propped it against the mahogany bedframe. 

“Thanks. Tell me about Hannibal. Why am I here?” Will slid, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Beverly shrugged her shoulders loosely 

“I can’t say much. Hannibal is the big boss, he’s strong. Lots of demons want him, and wish they were him. He’s very strict about his aesthetics.” Beverly helped Will stand, handing him the cane. Will leaned against the tool, looking around the room from his new perspective “I don’t know why he brought you here. You should ask him.” Beverly walked to the large doors. Will hobbled to look in a large full body mirror that was set next to the closet. He was dressed in his own clothing still, the first three or four buttons of his green flannel undone. Will fixed himself up a bit, tucking in the shirt to his pants. He turned and strode to the doors and opened them with a shove of his elbow. 

The doors opened into a hallway, as will expected, and a floor runner ran along the length of the hallway. There were a few other doors in the same hall from what Will could see, and the end of the hall to his left led to a large room. To his right the hall way ended with an archway to a staircase. 

“The staircase over there leads up to Hannibal’s rooms. These rooms here, are for guests and concubines.” Beverly explained briefly. Will couldn’t help but wonder which he was. Beverly led the way down the hall to a large ballroom, there were two large crystal chandelier that lit the room. A harpsichord sat in the corner of the room, and there were two small tables that held a vase of flowers. Skulls of various animals were hung from the walls carefully. Will walked around the large empty room, the dark blue rug on the floor protecting the old stone. The human looked at the different skulls, seeing a human skull above a large entrance to a new room. There was a long mahogany table, with at least ten identical chairs pushed in around it. There was a red and black floral centerpiece with a small rabbit skull . Beverly followed Will closely. 

“There isn’t anyone around. Hard to believe he runs this whole building by himself.” Will mumbled 

“He sent out all the workers to a different hall. Didn’t want you starting any trouble.” 

“Mhm, Is there any alcohol? I need a drink.” Will walked to a second doorway and smiled finding that it was the kitchen. The kitchen was meticulously clean, with stainless steel appliances. Will walks further into the room, looking around and smiling seeing a glass door that led to a wine room. \ 

“Yeah, there’s tons of wine. He has it with dinners.” Beverly watched as Will abandoned his cane and snagged a bottle from the rows of wine. He walked back into the kitchen, rummaging through drawers to look for a cork screw. 

“He brings me here, and doesn’t even show me around himself.” Will grumbled as he found the tool, turning back to his bottle and working it open. Beverly watched quietly. 

“He’s doing some work in his office.” 

“How interesting.” Will rolls his eyes and tilts back his head, nursing from the red wine. Beverly stood next to Will, and they shared the bottle. Taking turns suckling down a shot at a time, straight from the bottle. Will leaned against the counter, tilting back his head to rest it against the wall. 

“I feel like this isn’t real... It’s stupid.” 

Beverly hummed a response and to Will this was encouragement to continue 

“I mean-” a hiccup “Could’ve at least woken me up! Told me why.” Will jerked his head to the side “I have dogs! Who’s gonna take care of them?” Will lets out a pathetic whine of dismay, pausing for a moment “Was pro’ly my father... sold me for some whiskey.” Will whispers and he stares at the nearly empty bottle of wine. Will purposefully loosening his grip, watching as the bottle fell, smashing and scattering on the tile floor. Beverly blinked a few times, Will stared at the mess of wine a glass. Will knelt and pressed his long fingers into the mess, tilting his head as he heard a click of footsteps walk into the kitchen. 

“Will, what did you do?” A deep, stern voice. Will looks up and sees Hannibal, greeted with a look of indifference. 

“Broke a bottle.” Will murmured, Hannibal knelt to carefully pull Will’s hand out of the wine. Will’s eyes roved over Hannibal curiously. Hannibal sighed and stood, still holding Will’s hand. 

“Can you stand up for me, Will?” Hannibal looked at the tipsy mess of curls 

“Yeah...” Will lifted himself up, Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s waist to assist as Will stepped away from the mess. 

“Good, come along. I believe we have much to discuss.” Hannibal didn’t release Will, walking him out of the kitchen. Beverly didn’t make a sound, calling for a servant to clean the mess. Will was led past the room he awoke in, up the stairs to Hannibal’s rooms. Hannibal opened a large wooden door, it led into a study. It had a high ceiling, and a ladder that led up to a series of bookcases that made a U-shape around the room. Will meandered around the room, investigating the room. Hannibal shut the door, walking to his desk and leaning against it, watching Will. The room was dark and the fireplace behind Hannibal’s desk was lit. The demon’s wings were folded against his back, his tail twitching softly back and forth. Hannibal almost looked like a stereotypical demon. Will sighs and walks to the fireplace, basking in the warmth. 

“Why me?” 

“Your mother sold your soul to me. You were an infant, and she was desperate to leave your father.” 

“So she left me.” Will grimaced “Sold me out. Never reached out to me.” Will looked into the flames, they were a vibrant blue. Hannibal remembered he terms he told Elizabeth Graham, saying not to speak to Will. 

“That is rather cruel.” 

“I understand why she did it.” 

“You do not resent her?” 

“No. I resent my father.” Will’s muscles tensed hearing footsteps approach him. A large hand rested on his shoulder. 

“It is normal to resent people who treat you and those you care about poorly. Tell me, Will, how can I help you feel comfortable here?” Hannibal drew his hand away from Will, standing beside him. 

“I would like alone time. I would also like my dogs.” The younger man crossed his arms 

“Sadly, Alana Bloom already is caring for them.” Hannibal saw Will’s face drop. 

“At least they’re in good hands.” Will murmured, glancing away from the fire to look at Hannibal. The demon’s eyes glowed faint red, and his tail curled up slightly to avoid dragging on the floor. 

“You had guardian-angels, Will. Alana and Jack, wanted to protect you against a fate that could not be changed” 

“Because of fate or because you wanted me here, Hannibal?” Will turned his head, looking at the black mantle. 

“Perhaps a mix of the two. I did not kill you, Will. I considered destroying you, when you were a child. I have been observing you for a long time. I decided to keep you when you were seventeen.” Hannibal paced to his desk, picking up a glass he procured. Hannibal sipped the liquid before he continued “I thought of how sweet you would taste. Then, how much sweeter you would taste alive.” 

“I- You were going to eat me?” Will flushed and swallowed thickly, it sounded so hot the way Hannibal spoke so casually about eating Will. 

“It was considered. You are far too interesting though, I will keep you here with me as a lover.” 

“A lover? You think I would seriously just hop on your dick? I don’t find you interesting.” Will glared at Hannibal. The demon’s tail flicked back and forth, his eyebrows knitting together as he frowned. 

“Language, William. You will.” Hannibal sipped his drink. Will turned and stormed to the door, reaching and opening it. 

“Goodnight, ‘Sir’.” Will huffed and slammed the door. Hannibal’s eyes glowed brighter, he took a deep breath and sipped his dark red drink. 

“Rebellious little lamb.”


	4. Can You Call These Dogs?

Will stormed to his room, shutting the door, grabbing a shirt and trying the door handles to jam it. He went to the windows to evaluate where his room was located. It was the second floor, he tuts and throws open his closet. Grabbing clothes and knotting them together. Will kept his ears out for any sounds of someone trying to enter the room. The man tied the cloth rope to the base of the wooden bedframe. Tossing the rest of the cloth out the window. A sharp knock at the door, and Beverly’s voice. 

“Will, I brought some food for you.” 

“One minute, I’m getting dressed.” Will replied simply as he lowered himself out the window, clinging at the cloth. As quickly as possible Will shimmied down into the gardens. There were large shrubs and flowers that were in full bloom. Will strode through the garden, looking around for some sort of exit into the rest of Hell. Suddenly a deep growl came from behind Will. Freezing up, Will glanced over his shoulder. A huge beast stood there, with shiny black fur, standing on all fours the creature was up to Will’s elbow. It had four black eyes, and a long muzzle. Its mouth filled with long fang like canines. Along its spine it had what almost looked like porcupine quills protruding from their back. Will was glued in place, the large thing moved closer, large paws thumping on the ground when it walked. 

“Hey, big guy” Will backed up out of reflex, and the large creature barked. A thick red collar was tied around its throat “Sit, be a good boy” The creature lunged forward, knocking the breath out of Wil’s lungs. The huge drooling dog laid on top of Will, holding him flat on the ground. Will laughed, the creature slobbering onto Will, barking so loud that it made Will’s ears ring. Will moved to try pushing it off and the beast let out a low growl. He was stuck here. Will laid there, reaching to scratch the creature’s head between its large pointed ears. The beast’s leg thumped against the ground and its tail thudded into the shrubs and bent over the flowers. 

“Ieva. Up.” Hannibal’s voice was low, and the beast hopped off of Will. Sitting beside its master. Will swallowed thickly, looking at Hannibal “Will, come back inside.” Hannibal walked to the door, opening it. Ieva stood but Hannibal whistled and the beast turned and sulkily wandered the garden once more. Will went inside, Hannibal followed a foot behind. 

“I do believe a punishment is in order. You attempted to run away.” Hannibal spoke casually 

“What kind of punishment? Kill me? Beat me up?” Will walked to the large ballroom he had seen earlier that day. 

“You are to stay in my floors of the building, with me, until I can trust that you will not endanger yourself.” Hannibal decided, watching the human man pace around the room 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Hannibal walked over to Will, offering his elbow to the man. Will grimaced, refusing to link arms with Hannibal. The demon led the way to his area of the building. Hannibal’s rooms included his office, a kitchen, a bedroom, bathroom, and a balcony. In silence, Hannibal walked with will to his office. Sitting down at his desk. Will stood before Hannibal, looking anywhere but at the demon. 

“What even was that thing? It looked like a dog, a really big terrifying dog.” Will moved to explore the room. 

“The best term to describe them is Hell Hounds.” 

“What was that one’s name again?” 

“Ieva. I have two others. One that wanders inside, and other is stationed in the front gardens.” Hannibal began drawing. His desk was very neat, unlike the desk Will had at his house. Will was quiet, standing by one of the two tall windows. Hannibal stood, walking over to stand to Will’s side, his hands in his pockets, his wings stretched out before tucking against his broad back once more. His tail moved from side to side slowly. 

“How fun.” Will looked at Hannibal from the corner of his eye, the demon smiled for a moment. His tail curling and brushing against Will’s calf. Will looked out the window, it looked like the normal world. 

“I have a veil over my home. I do believe it will make you more comfortable. I will lift it once you are ready.” Hannibal rests his hand on Will’s shoulder. His skin was cold, and his hands were large and steady. Will turns his head to look at Hannibal. 

“Thank you.” Will utters, looking up at the demon 

“Follow me. There is food ready in the kitchen, once we eat I will help you bathe.” Hannibal’s hand slid off of Will’s shoulder, and he led the way to the door. Will followed 

“Help me bathe? I’m not a little kid.” 

“I do believe it would be a good bonding experience. I’m very specific about how my lovers are cleaned.” The demon walked down the hall to the kitchen. On a large dining room table food was laid out. A rack of ribs, broccoli, wine, and asparagus. Hannibal pulls out a chair for Will. 

“It is the ribs of a sow.” Hannibal makes a plate for Will, filling it neatly with food. Will’s stomach growled and his mouth watered at the smell of the fresh food. Hannibal placed the food before Will, smiling faintly. Will began eating as Hannibal poured him a glass of a sticky red wine. Will paused his eating after a few minutes, lifting the glass and smelling it. It smelled like a sweet wine, and upon tasting it, the drink had a faint metallic tang. Hannibal ate his meal with a small tight smile. Will finished eating and drinking long before Hannibal. The demon stood once he completed his meal and brought the dishes to the sink. 

Will stood up, his stomach was full, and he was filled with a pleasant warmth that sometimes accompanies a full warm meal. Hannibal returns to Will 

“Allow me to show you to the bathroom, Will.” Hannibal reaches out to offer his arm. Will reluctantly took Hannibal’s arm, linking up to the demon. The demon led the man to the bathroom, and he hummed as he walked to a large bowl like marble bathtub. He began filling it with warm water, adding some oils and such. Will scanned the room. The bathtub was big enough for three people, and a showerhead had in one corner, and a drain was in the center of the room. Off to one side was a counter, with two sinks, and a large mirror hung over it, with cabinets under it. Hannibal turned to Will, his tail twitching. 

“Would you like for me to help you undress?” Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes. 

“Oh- Uh- No" Will flushed, looking at the floor as he began to undress. Hannibal averted his gaze respectfully. Will set his clothes beside the sink, walking over to the bath. Hannibal took off the jacket of his suit, rolling up his sleeves. Hannibal stretched his wings and stood by the head of the bath. Will sank into the warm water, shutting his eyes and leading against the wall of it. Hannibal cupped water in his hands, carefully soaking Will’s hair. 

“You have lovely hair. Very curly.” Hannibal murmurs, running his fingers through the dark strands. Will relaxed at the feeling. 

“Thank you.” Will shut his eyes, and the demon began to massage shampoo into Will’s hair and scalp. Will tilted his head forward so Lecter could run his hands into the small baby curls at the base of his skull. Hannibal stroked the small hairs, kissing at Will’s forehead gently. Will opened his eyes, gazing up at Hannibal. The demon was focused, making sure to spread the shampoo through all of Will’s hair. Hannibal began to rinse Will’s hair, rubbing his fingers into Will’s scalp. Will sat up in the water, and Hannibal began to wash his shoulders and neck. Will’s face with peach pink, his small ears were even red at the tips. 

Hannibal’s hands rubbed the body wash into Will’s skin, gripping his shoulders and turning Will to face him. Hannibal smirked and looked into Will’s eyes, rubbing the wash across his chest. Will bit his cheek, looking up at Hannibal. The demon slid his broad hands across Will’s chest, his eyes glowing a soft red. Will took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and trying not to get aroused at the way Hannibal rubbed him clean. Hannibal cupped water in his palms and raised it to Will’s shoulders, rinsing the bubbles from his back and chest. 

Will stood slowly, and Hannibal offered him a warm towel and a black bathrobe. Will stepped out of the tub, beginning to dry himself. Hannibal moved closer slowly, like a lion prowling around a gazelle, and took the towel from Will’s hands. The demon brought the towel up to Will’s head, drying his hair. Merely inches separated Will and Hannibal’s bodies. Once dry, Hannibal put the robe on Will, linking arms with Will and leading him to a bedroom. 

The room was large, with high ceilings. A California king bed laid in the middle of the room with the headboard against a wall. Opposite of the bed was a fireplace, and a small ottoman laid at the end of the bed. The man followed the demon to the bed, the demon pushed him gently to sit on the edge of the bed. Hannibal walked to the opposite side, loosening his tie and taking off the vest he wore. The demon neatly folded the clothes and set them in a small bin, soon standing shirtless. Short curly gray hairs covered his chest. Will stared, his lips parted. Lecter took off his belt, sliding off his pants and boxers. He walked to a dresser, pulling out a drawer and putting on new boxers and red pajama pants. Will slid under the silk sheets, pulling the duvet up to his chin. Hannibal smiled and slid into bed next to him. 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

“Night.” Will had his back to Hannibal, his cheeks flushed pink as he wriggled to grow comfortable in the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the night Will ended up cuddled up to Hannibal, his head tucked into the man’s hairy chest. The sleeping demon had his graying wings wrapped over Will protectively, and an arm over the human’s waist. The thick duvet was wrapped around Will, as he had hogged up the blanket in his sleep. Hannibal slowly blinked awake, sleeping and eating wasn’t necessary for demon’s, yet it was something he rather enjoyed. The demon looked down at the sleeping brunette. Will’s soft pink lips were parted as he breathed in a deep steady rhythm. Hannibal smiled vaguely, leaning down to tuck his nose into Will’s hair. Taking in the smaller male’s scent. 

Will’s eyes slowly opened; his muscles rippled under his smooth skin as he moved to readjust himself. His face flushed as he felt how close he and Hannibal were. Hannibal moved his head, gently patting Will’s hipbone with one large hand 

“Morning.” Will’s voice was rugged from sleep, and he had little crusties in the corner of his eyes. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Hannibal kept his voice low, not wanting to make Will want to slip out of bed. 

“Great. Surprisingly.” Will looks at Hannibal, inspecting the man’s face. Hannibal rubs the side of his face into the pillow under his head, humming shortly. 

“Very good. Today I have some work I must do in my office. You may occupy yourself with reading.” Hannibal retracted his wings from around Will, resting them on the bed behind himself. 

“Alright.” Will nods and he stretches his legs, rolling onto his back, looking up at the intricately painted ceiling. A painting that looked very old, but was well preserved. Hannibal sat up first, leaving the bed to dress himself in a suit. His tail twitching and dragging on the floor. Will smiled faintly, nearly laughing as the tail curled and twitched on its own accord as Hannibal dressed himself in a suit. 

Hannibal left the bedroom, his footsteps trailing off. Will stretched and sat up, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes. Will toddled around Hannibal’s bedroom, stealing clothes that he assumed were his. A black and grey flannel, and black pants to accompany it. Will tugged on a pair of white socks, and made his way across the carpet. Once out of the bedroom Will stood in the hallway for a few moments, considering what he should do with himself. Will meandered around the hallways of Hannibal’s tower. Will eventually came across the door that led to the other halls of the castle. Will was bored, and he wanted to meet those other weird hell hound’s Hannibal owned. Will carefully popped open the door, tiptoeing past the guest rooms. 

The human snuck outside, he walked around the garden. Outside of the tall hedges looked like the normal world. The sky above was light blue, with soft clouds skittering across it. Will looked around for Ieva. Will knelt to look at a patch of bright red roses with white at the tips of the petals. Loud thumps alerted Will a moment too late as the large female hell hound jumped onto him. Barking, and tail wagging back and forth. The air was knocked from Will’s lungs, he chuckles, sprawled out on the walking path. Will sat up, Ieva flopping onto Will’s legs, rolling onto her side, large snake-like tongue lolled out and all four eyes shut. Will couldn’t help but smile, it really was like a big dog. 

Ieva barked loudly, and Will answered her barks by lathering the hound in attention. Will scratched the beasts head and thick neck. More loud thumps approached and another hell hound waddled up. This one had the body type of a bulldog, wide and muscular. Its teeth appeared due to the animal’s overbite, and had one large eye in the center of its face. The fur of this hell hound was white, with splotches of brown and black, and was slightly smaller than Ieva. It waddled up and Will ended up surrounded by all four of Hannibal’s guard dogs by noon. 

Will was sitting with the dogs, using both hands to pet the beasts until the other two hounds being left out began to growl and whine. Will was covered in dog fur, but he wasn’t one to mind, he was used to being covered in fur from his own dogs at home. Will leaned his head back, looking up at the fake sky. Ieva growled when any of the other hell hounds grew to be a bit nippy, or if they tried to hog her seat on Will’s lap. Will got an idea, carefully pushing at Ieva’s ribs until she grunted and stood. Will stood up, rummaging around the shrubs until he found a large stick. Will waved it and all the hell hounds honed in, tails all wagging and hitting the ground. Will hurled the stick as far as he could. All the hounds set off, barking and howling happily. 

A hand rested itself on the small of Will’s back, the human turned to see Hannibal. He flushed in embarrassment and looked away to hide his grin. 

“You are covered in fur.” Hannibal chuckled, leaning to steal a glance at Will’s bright smile. 

“Yeah, they shed a lot. Do you have any dog brushes?” Will looks over at Hannibal, the hounds bark and fight over the stick in the distant part of the garden. 

“Yes, I believe so, the servants keep them in the gardening shed. I will go fetch them.” Hannibal strode away, down the path and away. One of the hounds ambled up to Will, the drool drenched stick in its mouth. Will took the stick from the large animal’s jaws and waited as the three other dogs ran up to him. Will grinned and he threw the stick again. 

Hannibal approached, holding a small bundle of dog brushes. Will thanked Hannibal quietly and took the brushes. Will sat in the grass and waited as the dogs ran back. Ieva holding the stick in her mouth. The dogs huddled around Will, yapping and wagging their tails. Will picked up a brush and began working the brush through the thick fur of the dog on his lap. Hannibal stood close by, observing silently. A miniscule smile gracing his features as he watched the human brush the hell hounds. 

“Would you like to cook dinner with me today, Will?” Hannibal looks down at the man 

“Oh- sure. That sounds... nice.” Will decided and he patted the hound’s flank once he finished brushing them. 

“The hounds have seem to have taken a liking to you.” Hannibal rested his hands in his pant pockets, his tail swaying. The servants, who were all lowly demons, avoided Hannibal and the new residents. Hannibal was a lion, and the servants were the house cats. The servants did not want to anger their superior, so they avoided the human. Beverly was part of the other class of demon who lived in the castle, still under Lecter, and were more powerful and cunning. They worked for Hannibal with running different areas of Hell, and reported to Hannibal. 

Will walked inside with Hannibal, leaving the cleaned hell hounds to return to their duties. An incubus servant and a cambion were cleaning up the hallway when Will entered with Hannibal close behind him. The two lower demons perked up, like they smelled food, turning and seeing Will and their boss. The two immediately looked away, scrambling to travel in the opposite direction. Will tilted his head, following the demons with his eyes. 

The pair made their way up to Hannibal’s quarters, slipping together into the kitchen. Hannibal walked across the room, pulling out ingredients from his refrigerator. The demon set down the meat he chose, and brussels sprouts. Will tepidly sat across from Hannibal at the counter to watch the demon cook. The meat was fresh, and after observing for a few moments Will recognized it as liver. 

“Demons don’t have to eat, so why do you cook?” 

“Eating is a pleasure I indulge in often. Most lowly demons eat humans, and eat them raw. I prefer eating cooked meals, and savor every part of a human.” Hannibal used his claws to slice open the packaging that sealed the liver. Will’s eyes widened as he watched Hannibal set the organ in a frying pan. 

“Are you planning on eating me?” 

“No, I find you rather enticing, Will. I would love you taste you, but I will deny myself the pleasure of eating you.” 

“How would you eat me?” Will uttered, his face flushing as he leaned over the counter. Hannibal’s eyes lifted from the sizzling frying pan. 

“I would savor every piece of you.” The demon’s eyes glowed, he reached and shut off the stovetop, walking around the counter to Will. The brunet swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as the demon moved closer. Will stepped back and his lower back was met by the solid countertop. The taller male moved closer, leering over Will as he continued speaking “I would eat every inch of you. Cooked to perfection.” Hannibal whispered. 

Will tilted his head back, eyes squeezes shut and gripping at the edges of the countertop desperately “Hannibal-” 

“Tell me, Will, what do you desire?” 

“God, please, I need you” Will keened, opening his eyes to meet Hannibal’s gaze. The demon’s eyes were intense, filled with lust and shining. Hannibal reached up and cradles Will’s jaw in his large calloused hand. The human shuddered and lowered his eyes to Hannibal’s lips. 

The demon pressed forward against Will, and their lips met. Will released the counter and fisted his hands into the broad set of shoulders before him. Hannibal’s hands moved slowly through the chocolate brown curls, and he held the back of Will’s skull. Their tongues pressing together, and exploring each other’s mouths. Will arched his back to press his growing erection into Hannibal’s upper thigh, gasping softly feeling Hannibal’s own tent press against him. Will nipped at Hannibal’s bottom lip, tossing his head back to break the kiss, gasping for air. Lecter stared down at his lover, his other hand rubbing circles into his lower back and slowly gravitating toward Will’s ass. 

Will looked at Hannibal, lips brushing over the demon’s cheek and jaw. A sharp gasp left Will’s lips as Hannibal hoisted him up, and out of reflex Will wrapped his arms and legs around Hannibal. Hannibal carried Will to his bedroom, his tail curling around Will’s ankle and he was laid down on the soft duvet. The human’s clothes were taken off slowly, and the cool air made the hair on Will’s arms stand on end. Hannibal slid down Will’s boxers slowly, easing them down Will’s thighs and exposing his dick to the air. 

Ever so slowly Hannibal knelt and pressed his lips to the tip of Will’s cock. Will’s hips twitched and Hannibal tutted, holding down Will’s hips with both hands and silky heat encased Will’s erection. Will gasped as Hannibal took him in, licking across the veins and holding his sensitive body still. Hands clawed at the duvet, a small bead of sweat dripping down Will’s forehead. 

“Hannibal...Please.” Will choked out, gasping and biting his tongue as Hannibal slowly took him out of his mouth. Hannibal licked his lips, slithering up, into bed over Will. Hannibal pressed between the man’s legs, still fully clothes. 

“Please what, William. You must use your words, sweet lamb.” 

“I need this, I want to f-” Hannibal suddenly grabbed Will’s throat, interjecting 

“I will not call what we are doing that word. I will make love to you. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir” Will smiled softly. Hannibal parted from Will, standing up at the edge of the bed. The man undressed, tossing his clothes to the side haphazardly. Blue eyes roved over Hannibal’s body, seeing the muscle and gray hair. Below a trimmed nest of grey hair laid Hannibal’s erection, thick and pulsing. Hannibal took hold of Will’s knees gently, holding his legs open. 

“You are extraordinary, Will” the demon whispered, leaning over Will to snatch a bottle of lube from his nightstand. Will watched with half-lidded lust filled eyes. Hannibal slicked up his fingers and then applied to cool liquid to Will’s hole. Hannibal pressed his index finger into the smaller man slowly, holding his thigh with his other hand. Will shut his eyes and tilted back his head, reaching to hold onto Hannibal’s firm shoulders. Fingers slid deep into Will to prepare him, curling to press his prostate. Drawing a low moan and a full-body shiver. 

Soft kisses and the drag of teeth traveled up Will’s stomach and chest. Hannibal delighted at the way Will’s muscles drew his skin taut under his touch. He kissed over the human’s nipples and up to his lips. Hannibal’s fingers thrust into Will’s body, and Will rocked his hips to encourage Hannibal to stroke over his prostate. 

“Hannibal! I need you!” Will sobbed, his dick throbbing as his release approached. The demon slowly dragged his fingers out of Will, applying the lube to his cock and pouring more over Will’s entrance. 

“My dear sweet, Will. You are mine. You have been since I laid eyes on you.” Hannibal spoke against Will’s throat. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips, and shut his eyes to focus on the sensations he was feeling. The tip of Hannibal’s dick prodded at Will’s entrance, and he slowly pushed the mushroom tip in. Will lip his lip, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck. The larger man growled lowly, an animalistic sound, and he bit into Will’s neck with sharp teeth. Slick hot blood dripped from the wound, and Hannibal drank it eagerly, pushing his hips into Will’s ass until he was fully seated inside the brunet. 

The human’s blue eyes filled with tears, this was all too much. He hated how he enjoyed his captors attention. Though he loved how Hannibal spoke, how he moved and breathed. His tight ass was stretched around Hannibal’s thick shaft, and he could feel Hannibal avoiding his prostate. 

“I love you...” Will cried, tears dripping down his cheeks, Hannibal began moving. Rutting against each other, skin slapping against skin and Will’s moans of pain and bliss. 

“I love you as well, my lamb. I own you. Just as you own me. I would do so much for you.” Hannibal uttered into Will’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. The demon held one of Will’s legs up by the thigh and his other hand tangled in Will’s curls to look at his face. 

The movements were slow, and calculated to ensure Will’s prostate was hit on every fluid movement. Will was unused to this, his past flings or relationships had never been quite like this. The demon leaned over Will, licking up the human’s tears and kissing over his eyelids. Time went by in flow motion, Hannibal poised over Will as he moved in and around the man. Will came four times before Hannibal released inside Will, staying inside as he came. 

The two men laid in bed, Will’s mess of sweaty curls rested on Hannibal’s chest. Will panted softly for breath, holding at Hannibal as they laid in their own fluids. Neither cared enough to bathe yet, so they laid together, legs entangled. Hannibal stroked Will’s damp curls, kissing his forehead. 

“You are beautiful.” 

“Even sweaty?” 

“Especially.” 

“What are we?” 

“I can be whatever you need me to be, Will. This can be a one-time occurrence, or we can do this more often.” 

“Fuck, Hannibal...” Will laughed breathlessly “Yeah- I- I think I would like to do this more often.” Will shut his ocean eyes, resting against his new lover. 

“I am glad.” Hannibal smiled as he watched Will drift to sleep, curled against the larger man’s side.


End file.
